Girl Within
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Naruto got turn into a girl until certains event has to happen before he can turn back to a boy. What will happen during that time period? Discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

**Twinny: Okay…I know that I said I will start on this after Kidnapped is done…but…I can't wait anymore!! And, I want you guys to get the idea of this fanfiction I came up with this idea while watching **_**She's the Man**_**. It was funny…Anyway, Kei said that I was crazy changing Naruto into a girl. I mean, he was bitching about it. Anyway…My dad said that my laptop won't be fixed for another few weeks that's why I'm typing this on my old and crappy computer…It's like five years old and still working!! Moving on...Kei will do the disclaimers/warning. Esta is residing somewhere in the back of my mind…and I'm gonna get some chocolate while he's doing the…thing…**_**-dash off-**_

**Kei: **_**-sigh-**_** Crazy person…**

**Warning/Disclaimers: Sex change, shounen-ai in later chapters, female Kyuubi…Just a warning to whoever dislikes Kyuubi as a girl. Turn back now…We do not own the **_**NARUTO**_** cast and do not make any profit from it. If we did, we'd be rolling in cash…heheheh…**_**-start humming The Apprentice opening song-**_** Ahem…back to the fanfic…**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, container of the Kyuubi, admired for his strength and his will not to give up, despised by his village for something he don't have control over, was asleep in his cozy apartment while the Kyuubi was becoming bored and did something no body ever consider her doing. Anyone, or in this case, demon, would be bored if you're sucked in a body of someone for fourteen years straight.

She did something that will get her yelled at in the morning. Something that will make her laugh in amusement.

She changed Naruto's body for better or worst but she hoped for better.

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chappie, which will be waaaaaayyyy longer**


	2. Waking Up

**Twinny: Might as well as post chapter one while I'm at it…**_**-sigh-**_

**Esta: You're hopeless…**

**Twinny: How's that?**

**Kei: Idiot...**

**Warning/Disclaimers: Sex change, Female Kyuubi, shounen-ai, and maybe lime/lemon later. **_**MAYBE…**_** We do not own the **_**NARUTO **_**cast and properly never will…unless Kishimoto decided to sell them but I highly doubt it. **

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1**

_RIIING!! RIIIING!! RIIIING!!RIIING!! RII--SLAM!_

Naruto just threw his alarm clock against the wall where it was smashed into pieces.

"Damn evil, vile things…Evil, vile things they are…" Naruto muttered as he shook the sleepiness form his eyes before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Something doesn't feel right…" he mumbled before shrugging it off as paranoia. As he approached the mirror, he _knew_ something wasn't right.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!?!" he yelled as he heard chuckling in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined himself at the seal cage. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking into blood red ones. The demon that was occupying the cage turned into a female about Naruto's age. She wore a black kimono with silver cherry blossom petals running down the side and the lining around the sleeves and neck were red with a silver dragon embroidered on it. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with two stands that are loose on the side of her face.

"_**What have you come here for?" **_she asked with feigned innocent in her voice. She knew all too well why he was here.

"_Kyuubi," _he started threateningly. _"What the hell did you do to me?"_ he finished.

"_**I was bored…and had nothing better to do. Got a problem Kit?" **_Kyuubi asked like it was nothing important.

"_A problem? A _problem_?! Of course I have a God damned problem!! I can't go outside looking like this!!"_ Naruto screamed.

"_**What? All I did was turned you into a girl…heheh…and a cute one too…"**_ Kyuubi laughed.

"_God damn it!! How am I supposed to tell my team?! Tsunade!? Everyone?!"_ he yelled, almost hysterically.

"_**Don't worry about it. The change will wear off sometime. It's not permanent you know?" **_Kyuubi told him.

"_How long is 'sometime' exactly?" _he asked, calming down albeit.

"_**I dunno. Could be days, weeks, months, years. Depend on when you find your true love," **_Kyuubi stated while Naruto twitched.

"_Kyuubi!"_

"_**What? It's the truth. You know you're lonely…I was just trying to help," **_she said. _**"And besides, you can't spend your life alone forever you know…"**_

"_Whatever…I'm gonna leave this place. Talk to you later Kyuu," _Naruto said before closing his eyes and opened them again to find himself back inside his bathroom. He looked at the mirror again. Staring back at him was a busty, not as big as Tsunades' but was the right sized for a fourteen years old, golden blonde hair girl without whisker marks and sky blue eyes, just a shade lighter than the boy Naruto, in an white, oversized T-shirt and boxer. Her hair was straight and about mid waist with no tangles or knots.

'_This gonna be hard to fight with…and what happened to the whisker marks?' _he, or should I say she, thought.

"_**Don't cut it, if that's what you're thinking. It might become useful in the future and the whiskers are masked with Kitsune genjutsu. Not even the most elite shinobi can get see it except when you or me dispelled it."**_

"_Fine…" _

**_(A/N: Okay, starting now, I'm gonna refer to Naruto as a she)_** As she did his morning routines, she didn't notice the time was passed the time that Kakashi normally show up.

_**--At The Bride A Few Hours Earlier--**_

A pink haired kunoichi was walking down a path that she has been walking every morning since team seven has started which would be two years ago.

As she approached it, she was hoping to see the orange clad, blonde hair boy that would be there before everyone else only to find it deserted.

'_Hmmm…Strange…Naruto's always here before everyone. He might have over slept or something. What an idiot,' _Sakura thought as she stood there and waited for what seems to be eternity but was only a few minutes. Seconds later the heart throb of Konoha, raven haired boy with coal black eyes showed up and leaned against a post. He looked around for a second, noticing something was off.

"Hey, where's the Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno…maybe he over slept," Sakura replied.

"Hn…" and it was left at that. About two hours later, Kakashi appeared out of no where, scaring the crap out of the teens that were at the bridge although Sasuke didn't show it, Sakura yelled like a banshee.

"Yo!" he called out.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you see, there was this old la--" he started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Save it. You always uses the same excuse that we already know you're gonna say before you say it."

"Ah. The way you put it is so true. Hey, where's Naruto?" he questioned.

"We don't know. He wasn't here this morning," Sakura said.

"Hmm…Let's go find him. Whoever finds him first gets an Icha Icha Paradise book!!" Kakashi said while putting his hand in his pouch and pulled out five copies of Icha Icha Paradise books. His students sweat dropped.

"Keep them. We totally don't want your filthy books," Sakura said while leaping away to the Ichiraku's ramen stand to make sure that Naruto didn't forget the team meeting on the bridge because he was busy stuffing himself with ramen.

"More for me!!" Kakashi called after her. "What about you? Where are you going to go?"

"Home. When the Dobe doesn't want to be found, it's no use finding him," Sasuke said while leaping towards the direction of the Uchiha Mansion. Kakashi sighed.

"Guess that leaves me with Naruto's apartment," he said to on one in particular while leaping off.

**_-- Present in Naruto's Apartment --_**

Naruto was looking for some clothes he could wear in his current form.

"Damn it!! All there is orange jumpsuits!!!" he yelled as he rumaged through his clothe drawers and closet.

**_"Try looking at the bottom," _**Kyuubi advised and Naruto did just that just to find a two pairs of black khaki capris, two pairs of dark red low cut shirts with long regals sleeves **_(A/N: think of Tsunade's sleeves but with a lil less breast showing)_**, two pairs shoes that the boy Naruto used to wear but in black and a black bra. Naruto twitched.

_"Kyuubi, how the hell did you know it was here...wait, scratch that, how the _hell_ did these get here?! You can't expect me to wear girl clohings!!" _Naruto howlered.

**_"Not unless you wanna walk around in your birthday suite then go ahead and it's a secret...Now get dressed before your sensei or teammate knock on the door," _**Kyuubi replied. Not even a second later after she was done, a knock was sounded and Naruto once again twitched but did as told which took sometime.

**_-- Outside of Naruto's Apartment --_**

Kakashi stood there, thinking of knocking or barging in. He could feel Naruto's chakra inside and was tempting to leave, thinking that Naruto over slept but then again, he could be sick and needs help doing things but he realized with the great fox demon inside of you, you can never get sick because of the strong inmune system. He sighed and knock, hearing some rustling of clothes being put on and someone falling and then silence. He decided to knocked again but still got one answer.

Kakashi, then, barged right in...to meet face to face with a blonde female wearing a black khaki capris and a deep red low cut shirt. He whistle. Where and when did Naruto get such a cute little girlfriend?

"Nice ass..." was the first thing that came out of Kakashi's mouth, earning him a punch to the jaw and meeting the wall, leaving a formidable size dent in it and fell to the floor. He got up and rubbed his bruised jaw where the blonde just punched and his eyes became upside down Us, indicating that he was smiling.

"Fiesty little gal aren't yah?" Kakashi asked while narrowly missing another punch that was aimed for his visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Don't you think hitting on your own student is wrong?" Naruto said furiously.

"Huh?" came his, oh so intelligent reply.

"Kakashi-sensei!! I'm Nauto!!" yelled the blonde.

"Uhh...I thought Naruto was a boy...not a cute girl," he said, not noticing the angry glare that was drilling itself into his skull.

"The God damed fox was bored," came the irritated reply before a punch was heard and a hole was in the wall.

"Uhh...shall we go see the Godaime?"

"And do what? Tell her that my sister I've never had turned me into a girl because she was bored so now I'm forced to wear girls' clothings and have no good reasons to tell my team what happened to me and I how to find a 'true love' before I can turn back to beome a guy again?" Naruto said while crossing her arm over her chest.

"Yeah. Why not? Now let's go," Kakashi said nonchalantly, grabbed her arm and poofed them right into the Hokage's office...to find her snoring away with Jiraiya standing infront of her, about to wake her up himself. Naruto got irked and took the sake bottle and threw at her head, which automatically got the desired affect; the first is Tsunade waking up, which is a good thing and the second was Jiraiya got hit with a chakara infused punch, since Naruto didn't look like Naruto.

"May I ask why you woke me up Jiraiya? With a sake bottle no less?" Tsunade asked, quite irriated that the Legendary Toad Sannin had the guts to throw a bottle at the Hokage's head, while Jiraiya was shaking in his pants, in fear of the slug Sannin's wrath.

"I-it wasn't m-me," Jiraiya said while shaking his head from side to side.

"Then who did?" the legendary Sucker asked.

"Uhh...that blonde girl that reminds me of Naruto!!" Jiraiya said, pointing to the blonde who was currently having a giggling fit. Tsunade rose an eyebrow, when Naruto pointed to Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" the blonde pig-tailed woman said threateningly.

"I-I have c-c-came here t-to inform you of an important matter," Kakashi stammered out with Naruto laughing her ass off at him.

"And what is this matter that is oh so important that you need to arouse me from my sleep?" the fifth asked.

"It's about the girl beside me and Naruto, Hokage-sama," the Jounin said, just barely managing to surpress his studdering from Tsunade's killer intent rolling off in waves. He can tell she was calming down, but just a bit.

"What about him...and her?" Tsunade asked while pointing to the female Naruto, who was trying to cover up her giggling but fail miserably.

"Uhh...that's Naruto...Kyuubi was bored and decided to turn him into a female," Kakashi said and Tsunade started laughing like a psychopath. Naruto twitched.

**_"Yah know Kit, you gotta stop twitching. People will think you have a facial muscle problem," _**Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto subconsiously growl, causing the outher two to look at her.

"That's Naruto?" Tsunade said, not even trying to hide her amusement.

"Got a problem granny?" Naruto asked, earning himself a smack upside the head.

"Don't call me granny...and what happened?" Tsunade said while dusting imaginary dust off of her hands.

"Like the old pervert that tried to hit on me said; nee-san was bored and changed my gender," Naruto said while nursng the lump on her head.

"Wait, _you_ tried to hit on him...err...I mean her? God you are a perv. Hitting on your own student," she said, pointing at Kakashi while wandering off the current subject.

"Uhh...Hokage-sama, we're discussing Naruto's current form right now," Kakashi said.

"Right. Anyway, Naruto, what are we gonna do?" Tsunade asked.

"How about go shopping for clothes, a name change and how to excuse the boy Naruto missing from team seven?" Naruto asked qutie calmly.

"Kakashi can say that Naruto was out training with me," Jiraiya suggested, speaking for the first time through the whole ordeal.

"Okay, we got that and the clothes thing covered. How 'bout the name?" Tsunade said.

"Hmmm...is Michi okay with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Michi? Fine with me," Naruto said. "Wait, how did we cover the clothes thing?"

"Go buy stuff and here," she said while digging through her desk, finally finding what she wanted and handing it to Naruto. It was a card.

"You can put it on the Hokage's tab and I'll go with you!" the fifth said cheerily while rushing out the door and pulling Naruto, or should I say Michi, out the door by the arm.

"O...kay?" Michi said, quite uncertain where this was going.

* * *

**Twinny: There! First chappie done. Anyway, I want you, the readers, to pick the pairings and they are;**

**NejiNaru  
SasuNaru  
ItaNaru  
GaaNaru  
OroNaru  
KakaNaru**

**or you could suggest one. See ya next time!**


	3. Meeting the Team Again

**Twinny: Okay, welcome to the second chapter of GW. Also, I'll start referring to Naruto as Michi when s/he's talking or someone calling her/his name and as a 'he' when s/he's alone, so if you forgot who I'm talking about, this is so you'll remeber. The pairing results are here and it's mostly unaniminous...I think that's how you spell it;**

**ItaNaru - 13  
GaaNaru - 0  
KakaNaru - 0  
NejiNaru- 2  
SasuNaru - 0  
OroNaru - 0**

**Anyway, fanfic time!! Right after disclaimers and stuff!!!**

**Warning/Disclimers: _NARUTO _cast doesn't belong to me. They belng to K.M, who wouldn't share. Female Kyuubi, sex change, properly a lime/lemon scene (although it isn't really important. I'll properly skip it and post it somewhere else).**

* * *

**Ch 2.**

After a whole day of shopping, Naruto was dead **tired**. He wanted nothing better to do was to go home and sleep, but, looking at how unfortunate he was, Tsunade made him stay in her office for the night to examine him to try and figure out the reverse affect. He kept telling the fifth that it can't be reverse until certain events happens but Tsunade kept to denying.

**_-- The Next Morning --_**

That morning, Kakashi went and picked Naruto up from the Hokage's office...right when he was changing.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Close the God damned door!!" Michi yelled while throwing a desk lamp at him. Kakashi ducked and closed it quickly, in fear of the changing girls' wrath.

Naruto was fuming while blushing a vibrant shade of red. Didn't his sensei know how to knock or something?

_"Ne, Kyuu, why the hell did I acted like some pansy girl? I mean besides the fact that I _am _a girl. I mean I always did my Orioke no Jutsu all the time and never act like _that_ before," _Naruto asked.

**_"Well, since I have turned you into a girl, I figured to put some modesty into you too," _**Kyuubi said wile Naruto putted on his camo cargo capris and black tank top with a black hoodie to wrap it up. He tied his hair into a loose ponytail and slipped on the same pair of shoes he wore yesterday.

_"Hey! Who says I don't have any modesty?!" _

**_"Me. Now hurry up and get dress. A lady shoudn't keep a man waiting," _**Kyuubi said mockingly. Naruto swore to whichever God there was that he will kill Kyuubi.

**_"Suicide isn't the answer Naruto," _**Kyuubi said, hearing every thoughts that was running through his head.

"Damn," Naruto cursed and ran to the door. Leaning against the door frame was Kakashi, reading his porno book.

"Once again, nice ass," Kakashi said without looking up. Naruto took a chair nearby and threw it at the silver haired jounin who merely ducked and chuckled as the chair splintered into millions pieces once in it the wall.

"I should let Tsunade beat your perverted ass to next week," Michi grumbled.

"Alright, let's go," Kakashi said while laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder and making the seal seal for the tranportation thingie.

They reached the bridge in almost under a second. Sakura was yelling at the jounin for being late, oblivious to the blonde haired girl. Sasuke, however, just nodded at her in acknowledgement before returning to stare at the water.

After the whole morning routine was done, Kakashi started introducing Michi to everyone, although she already know who they are. They were just doing to not raise supicions.

"Everyone, this is Yuki Michi. She just came from a village that was just recently destroyed," Kakashi said, making up the lie as he went. They really haven't thought of _what _to tell the group, like where she came from or her _last_ name, they only made up the name and where the boy Naruto went, plus shopping for clothes.

"Michi, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre and this is Haruno Sakura," he said as he pointed to them as he said their name.

"Introduction over. Sparring time kids. Michi, you go against Sasuke and Sakura and I will spar," Kakashi said, pulling his favorite book from his pouch and started reading while leaning against a post. Sakura grumbled and did as asked.

"I'm not going against some weak, pansy ass girl," Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto twitched. _No one_ was to call him a weak, pansy ass girl, even though he was a girl as of, and gets away with it.

"I can beat your ass into next week," Michi growled challengingly.

"No one talks to Sasuke-kun like that," Saskura protested. Naruto glared at her. He had given up on her since Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru. As a matter of fact, he hated the girl now.

"Oh shut it you pink headed roach," Michi said, follwed by a glared that can rivaled Gaara's. The so called pink headed roach gasped.

_"How _dare_ she called me a pink headed roach?!" _Inner Sakura fumed. Kakashi was oblivious to everyone as he continued reading his porn with no shred of shame.

"I can take you on right now Michi!" she screehed.

"Puhlease, you can't even give a punch right," Michi said mockingly.

**_"Kit, I know where you going at, don't"_** Kyuubi said.

_"Don't worry Kyuu, I can totally take her on," _Naruto said.

**_"I know you can but the chance of you doing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is too high...and it's your signature move so they'll know it's you."_**

_"Yeah, you're right. But I can pass it up as a techique I learned at my, supposed to be, destroyed village," _Naruto said, giving her an image of him grinning since he can't do it psychically.

**_"Sly as a fox I see. I must be rubbing off on you more than I thought. Fine...just don't kill her,"_** Kyuubi said, finally giving up and Naruto grined.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry, did I looked like I was intrested?" Michi said while giving the pinky a mocking smirk.

"Why you little...!" Sakura was readying to attack. Sasuke stood, not even bothering to step in, looking amused.

"If you want to loose so bad, lets take it to training ground seven. Fighting in public doesn't do good to your publicity," Michi said, jumping off with Sakura on her tail. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Kakashi, telling him they were going to the training ground. Kakashi, pretending to listen to him, waved him off and the raven took off jumping after the two girls, wanting to know the out come of the match.

**_(A/N: Yeah, I should be stopping it right here but since I'm _**such**_ a _**nice**_ person, I'll continue it)_**

As he arrived at the scene where the two girls are facing off, he jumped onto a tree to get a better view.

"Get ready to loose," Sakura said while pulling out three kunais in each hand.

"Like hell I am," Michi said, putting her hand into a seal she was familiar with. Sasuke immediately reconized it and the first thing that came to mind was _"Naruto?!"_

"Begin!" he yelled out and the two fought. **_(A/N: Annnnnd I'm just gonna skip the fight scene because it's not really important and because I suck ass at writing them. I'll just only write it if it has anything to do with the story line)_**

"Winner, Yuki Michi!" Sasuke said while leaping from the branch he was sitting on. The fight only lasted five minutes and it was, to say the very least, very disappointing. Sasuke could tell that the blonde wasn't taking it seriously and the she could beat her opponent in a flash. Sakura was kneeling on the ground, crying because she had lost.

"Get over it already. Dang. It's not like you could win every match you're up against...and with you as weak as that, I highly doubt you'll win any match at all. I mean, come on, you care about boys and beauty more than surving. Good grief. Ever heard of the pharse; 'Beauty is only skin deep'?" Michi said while walking away only to bumped into Kakashi.

"Hello Na--I mean Michi. How are things going?" the jounin asked.

"You're our teacher. Shouldn't you know?" she retorted.

"Maa maa. Someone is grumpy."

"No shit. Train Sakura more. Ever notice how weak she is? I just fought with her and our match barely lasted five minutes," Michi said. "I mean, fighting with the brooding guy would be better."

"Good point. Anyway, practice will be cut today because the Hokage got something to disscuss with Michi here. Ja," Kakashi said as he poofed himself and Naruto to the fifth's office. Tsunade looked at them and she looked dead serious.

"You may leave now Kakashi." and Kakashi poofed away.

"Naruto, I need you to do something for me," Tsunade started.

* * *

**Twinny: _NOW _I will end the chapter here. What does Tsunade need to talk to Naruto about? Also, do you guys want quick updates with short chapters or long updats with loooooong chapters?**


End file.
